Feelings
by DevilsSmokeyKisses
Summary: The Host Club have all fallen in love with the cross dresser, but who will be the first to tell her how he feels? -summary sucks, but anyways ;D :- Discontinued.
1. The Feeling

Hey, this is my first fanfic. Am, it may be discontinued if it ends up shite. Give me feed back, and if you want anything to happen within the story then just ask. If you's must, I could write lemon. Your choice.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, if I did, it would still be on.

* * *

**The Feeling**

Hikaru sat on his and Kaoru's bed, thinking of that one person who he could never get out of his head. Haruhi. She was the only girl who can see two different people rather than just twins. She see's them as separate humans, instead as one. Hikaru hadn't realised his feeling until now, him being as dense as a block of concrete. Kaoru already knew how he felt, he had seen the change in his brothers' personality towards Haruhi. And he was happy for him, as he could now let another person into their world.

Hikaru sat there, wondering on how he could show his emotions towards Haruhi, but he was afraid of rejection. Just like any other human being. How did he know that Haruhi would except his feelings, and if she didn't would that be the end of their friendship?

Kaoru had seen the confusion in his older brothers eyes, and he knew exactly what he was thinking about.

"Y'know you should just tell her how you feel, she may feel the same way, and if she doesn't I'm sure that she will still want to be our toy." He said while hugging Hikaru trying not to laugh. He knew that Hikaru didn't have a clue how to express his feelings especially towards Haruhi.

"I know that, but I just don't want to hear that she doesn't like me in return. I have a funny feeling that she likes one of the other hosts instead." Hikaru replied, knowing that he couldn't stand the thought of Haruhi with one of the other hosts, especially Tamaki. The bumbling idiot, he wouldn't know how to treat her properly, since she doesn't fall for all of his hosting techniques, that and how he probably hasn't realised his feeling for her, and not the 'Fatherly' love he has towards her.

"I know, but I doubt that she likes any of the others, and anyway, Tamaki doesn't realise his feelings for her yet. So we need to tell her how you feel. And anyway, I'll help you." And after that the twins decided that they would start their plans tomorrow, and annoy Tamaki as they go along.

~At the Host Club~

Everyone was sitting at their tables entertaining their guests, everyone except Kyoya who was sorting out the fiancial situation of the Host Club. He was in a rather irritable mood, ever since Tamaki had spent most of the clubs budget on a huge event. The huge event was based on commeners, and Kyoya doubted that it would cost much. But Tamaki had other ideas, and he had to go all out, and over budget. And Kyoya was the one who had to fix it.

Haruhi was talking to her guests, and giving her natural smile at them. Making them all stare dreamily at them, this did not go unnoticed to the other hosts, they didn't get how Haruhi could entertain the girls, when she is a girl herself. Kyoya tried to keep his eyes on his laptop, but they somehow would wonder over to Haruhi, and he would watch how carefree she looked as she spoke softly and more natural than the other hosts. Who you could easily tell that they were faking their love towards their guests.

The twins were doing their 'Brotherly Love' act, which was based on the Hikaru stumbing his toe. To someone outside of the school, or Haruhi, would think that this was utterly stupid. But the girls which attend the Host Club thought that it was great. Hikaru would feel Haruhi's gaze in the middle of his act, and he couldn't help but want to look striaght at her, and then tell her how he felt. But then his whole plan would be in ruins. He couldn't let his gaze leave Kaoru's eyes, or their act would have failed. As their two guests were on the brink of fainting. And that was the result that they were hoping for. If the guests faint that means that the two brothers have time to prepare for their plan, when the girls are in the nurses office recovering from their 'brotherly love' act.

Tamaki was sitting at his usual table, flirting with all of the girls which had graced themselves with their presence. He had the power of making some of the girls faint by whispering sweet lines of romance into their eyes. But he only wishes that his romantic lines would work on the one that he truely wanted to fall for him. But she was different from all of these girls sitting around him, and even though she tended to favour mens clothing, he still thought that she was the most beautiful girl in the room. And he planned to tell her how he truely felt for her. Even though that would be incest, a father and daughter relationship.

Hunny and Mori were doing their usual act. Hunny would sit there and sweet talk their guests and eat sweets and cake, while Mori would stand and be silent, with a striaght face. While Honny was eating cake and talking to the guests Mori couldn't help but to spare a glance at the one girl that he found beautiful in the whole room, even though she was in mens clothing. He found that she was the only one who knew him, and could see through his cold outter shell.

None of the boys knew that they all felt the same way about the same girl. The only girl out of the whole school who had reached into their hearts. Even though they had a pick out of the whole of the school, they decided on the commoner, who was dressed in the boys uniform.

* * *

Chapter 1finished ;D

REVIEW NOWWWW!


	2. The Plan

So, Chapter two ;D

* * *

**The Plan**

After the guests had left for the day, and the hosts were having a relaxing time before they all went home. The twins decided that it was time to put their plans to action. Hikaru had taken his space beside Haruhi, and Kaoru on the other side of her. They both looked at eachother and nodded.

"Haaaaaaa-ruuu-hhiiiii!-" Stated Hikaru, looking at her with puppy eyes, obvious that he wanted something.

"It looks like it is going to rain today, want to ride home with us?"

"You never know when thunder and lightening might strike" stated Hikaru, saying his thoughts out loud. The twins made eye contact and Hikaru's eyes stated worried, and Kaoru's looked at him with same expression. They knew how much that thunder storms frightened Haruhi. And they were both worried about her.

"W-well, then, am yes, I would like to..." Answered Haruhi, in fear that she may get caught in a thunder storm walking on her own, on her way home.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU DEVIL TWINS! I'm sorry Haruhhhiiiiii, did they do anything to you, if you really want you can ride with Daddy. Daddy would feel better if you did!" Stated Tamaki after seeing that she had freely agreed to the 'devil' twins driving her home.

"Senpia, it's fine. I'll go home with them. And I've already told you, I already have a father, I don't need another one." Haruhi said, getting annoyed at Tamaki for trying to control her actions.

"MOOOOMMMMYYYYYYY! Our daughter is starting to rebel against us! What should we do! I don't want to become a grandparent so young! Ahhh!"

"Daddy, I'm sure that it will pass. Now shut up. I'm starting to have a headache, and you are not helping." Kyoya says while rubbing his temples, Tamaki has been more of a handful than usual. And now Tamaki was sitting in his corner, growing mushrooms.

The Host Club then decided that they had had enough for the day and they all left, the dark clouds had started to creep into sight, Haruhi was praying that no storms would follow them,as she stepped into the limo. Even though it was obvious that they would come. She was starting to get terrified, and trembling ever so slightly, but just enough for Hikaru and Kaoru to notice. They moved beside her, and Hikaru puts his arms around her, while Kaoru looked out the window. The weather had taken a turn for the worse, and the faint sound of thunder came from the distance, making Haruhi shake violently. She knew that it was going to get worse, but somehow she felt safe with Hikaru holding her, whispering that the storm will pass.

They then pulled up infront of her apartment, and Haruhi mumbled her goodbyes, while running out of the limo, striaght to the front door of her apartment, Trying to get in as quickly as possible, in fear of the on coming storm.

Hikaru looked at Kaoru, with fear in his eyes, he had never seen Haruhi so upset with something, and they knew that they couldn't leave her in the apartment by herself. As the possibility was that her father was at work. So she would be on her own, after they nodded at eachother, they ran out of the limo to were Haruhi was standing fumbling with her keys in the lock. She was shaking that much that she could bearly turn the key. With a quick help of Kaoru the door swiftly opened, and the three of them walked inside. Haruhi ran striaght into her room, and hide in her closet. She shut her eyes and covered her ears with her hands, waiting for the storm to pass, and wishing that she could fall asleep.

Hikaru ran into Haruhi's small bedroom and looked striaght to the closet where he could hear soft whimpering coming from. He striaght away knew that Haruhi was there, so her opened the doors, and there he found the small girl, with a tear soaked face, shaking violently. He quickly picked her up and carried her into the small living room, were his brother sat, looking at him with happiness. He was confused by this, why would his brother be happy about Haruhi being upset? Hikaru gently sat down with Haruhi still in his arms sobing into his now soaking wet shirt. He started whispering in her ear again, trying to a calm her down.

Her tears slowing stopped falling, and she sat there, shaking still, saying how sorry she was for causing them both inconvience. Then suddenly her ringtone started to full the room, Kaoru grabbed it and looked at the caller ID; Tamaki.

"HARRRUHI!"

"Ah, hellooooo..."

"AH WHAT ARE YOU DEVIL TWINS DOING IN MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTERS HOUSE, IF YOU HAVE DONE ANYTHIHG TO HER I WILL BAN YOU FROM THE CLUB FOREVER!"

"Whoah, Tono is that the best threat that you could use?"

"WHY ARE YOU IN MY DAUGHTERS HOUSE!"

"Calm down. Hikaru is calming her down, you know how she is during storms."

" Oh, well, okay. I guess that she doesn't need her daddy then." Followed by the dial tone. Kaoru went over and sat beside Hikaru with Haruhi still in his arms, he looked very pleased with himself

~Haruhi's POV~

Storms. And why do I have to be stuck with these twins, I thought that they would have gone back home. And now I am somehow sitting in Hikaru's arms. I feel protected in them, but I know that I am in the wrong persons arms. I don't want Hikaru to think that I like him, ever since that date I had with him he has acted different around me. I really don't think that I could be in love with him back.

"Guys, I'm sorry..." I whimperd, the storm was starting to pass. The sound of thunder started to fade, and I slowing got out of Hikaru's grip. He looked quite unhappy when I did this, but I really didn't want to stay there.

"It's okay Haruhhiii!" They said, while smiling like a chipmunk. Hikaru's smile was off, and that's when I knew that he was hiding something from me.

~Hikaru's POV~

Haruhi is now okay, but I wish that we could have stayed like that, I was quite comfortable, while Kaoru was sitting next to us, we stared at eachother, and he seemed to think that Haruhi had feelings for me. But I don't know since she was afriad, so she probably would have held onto anyone. I now have a funny feeling that we aren't going to need the plam after all, maybe the pieces will fall together naturally. We just need to beat Tamaki too it. I know that he is planning something. So the twins the left the small apartment in content, thinking that Hikaru was the one for Haruhi. No one know if that is true or not though.

* * *

Sooo What do you's think? :S REVIEW!


	3. Sorry D:

Hey,

Hey, am I've decided that I'm not going to continued this story. Eh, I can't be arsed, and I can't really think of anything to happen. That and I got a new doggie and he's ssooo cute. And he's taken up most of my time, I swear it's like having a three year old child. Fun though. Between that and how school is starting in a few days. FML moment. Anyone is free to carry on the story (Y), anyway it obviously wasn't that 4 reviews and shite. Sorrryy ;D x

~ MidnightBluePearl


End file.
